Contact
by Cyrannus
Summary: Under temporary hiatus until 2-28-13
1. Chapter 1

**Bridge**

**USS _Enterprise_**

**In Orbit of Earth**

Docked at the massive space station orbiting above Earth, the USS _Enterprise_, the flagship of Federation fleet, was preparing for her first five year mission from Starfleet. She was to explore the deepest parts of Federation space to look for planets with harvestable resources, and, if encountered, negotiate with alien civilizations for the betterment of both sides. She had been built with the most advanced Federation technology, along with some reverse engineered 24th century technology taken from the _Narada_ by the scans of the surviving crew of the USS_ Kelvin_, making it more advanced than any known starship at the time.

James "Tiberius" Kirk, the ship's captain, was sitting in his command chair reviewing some final orders from Starfleet.

This bored him out of his mind.

"Mr. Sulu, while we're sitting here, lets see how far Enterprise's scanners can reach."

"Captain?" Spock questioned from his science station. "I can tell you range of the scanners if you like. It's…"

"No, Spock." Kirk holding up a hand. "Let us be amazed by myself." Pulling out an apple and taking a bite, he turned to Sulu.

"So how far Sulu?"

"From where we are now sir I can pick up Neptune well within our range. And also… hold on, I'm picking up some strange readings around one of Neptune's moons, Triton from what I can tell."

"What kind of readings?" Spock asked.

"From what I can pick up, spatial distortions forming then disappearing a split second later."

Kirk thought for a moment. "Chekov, are all the crew onboard?"

"Yes sir." Chekov responded.

"Good. Uhura, inform Admiral Pike what we've detected and tell him that I'm requesting that we investigate."

"Aye sir."

Moments later, Admiral Christopher Pike appeared on screen.

"I read you report and I'm authorizing your request. Go investigate the area and take the Yorktown with you in case this is a hostile force of unknown."

"Understood Admiral. Kirk out." Turning to Uhura, he asked, "Is the Yorktown ready for departure?"

"Yes Captain, the last crewmembers are boarding and Yorktown is ready for departure."

"Good." Pressing a button on his chair, Kirk turned on the speaker system

"All decks this Captain Kirk. Prepare for immediate departure." Turning off the system, he look at Sulu and said "Helm, thrusters."

Sulu reported as things necessary for departure we're done "Moorings retracted, Dock Control reports ready. Thrusters firing, separating from spacedock."

There was a slight vibration as the docking clamps on the station released their grip on the Enterprise and then the ship positioned itself next to the Yorktown.

"All ships are ready for warp" said Sulu.

"Set course for Neptune" ordered Kirk "Punch it."

Looking out the window, the stars stretched as the engines powered up and the Enterprise entered Warp Space.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been running for two years now. When the Cylons had nuked the Twelve Colonies, the then Commander William Adama took the Battlestar _Galactica_ and the ragtag fleet of random ships it had been able to collect, left Colonial space and had been looking for Earth ever since. They had found out that the Battlestar _Pegasus_ had survived the attack as well, and it had since joined the remnant on its journey. Adama was promoted to Admiral after Admiral Cain, the commander of the Pegasus, was shot by an escaped Cylon prisoner.

Soon afterwards, they had found a debris field near a dead planet. The Raptors that had been sent to search for spare parts activated a device that released an unknown energy which caused the fleet's jump drives to activate. In order to survive, the Galactica sent out coordinates for a blind jump throughout the Fleet, or else all the ships would explode from the energy build up.

The fleet had reappeared next to a blue gas giant with a massive black storm system near its equator.

It turned to be a blessing, for the moons orbiting it were rich in water-ice and the Fleet had been in short supply ever since the Galactica's water tanks were blown. They had already begun mining runs to the moons

This was the scene that the Enterprise and the Yorktown came upon when they re-entered real space.

The Federation taskforce watched these mysterious ships for a few minutes, watching their fighters patrol an unseen the perimeter while slightly larger ships moved from ship to ship throughout this Fleet. Other ships were heading toward the moon Triton.

Turning his attention on screen to the two gigantic ships near the core of the fleet, Kirk looked on with curiosity.

They mostly resembled gigantic whales with pods or nacelles extending from both sides with massive alligator heads at the front.

Kirk turned to Uhura. "What have you found out about them?"

Uhura looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "They're speaking Standard, Captain; with a slight accent to it. But, they are using radio waves to communicate instead of subspace transmissions."

This raised an eyebrow from Spock. "Radio waves? That form of communication was done away with over a hundred years ago."

"Yeah that is weird." Kirk commented then looked to Mr. Spock "Tech?"

"I detect no discernible shields, or anything resembling a standard warp drive, Captain. The same for the larger ships, except these are heavily armed. They are defended by heavy hull plating made of neo-titanium. Scanners are showing an assortment of weapons onboard, over five hundred fourteen kinetic weapons, twelve missile tubes, and twenty four high velocity main guns. Also, there are high stress levels and signs of damage on various locations of the two large ships." said Spock. "They pose no threat to us."

"Are they aliens?" asked Leonard "Bones" McCoy, the ships doctor, who had just walked onto the bridge.

"No, the scans show that these people are human, approximately forty thousand in number. Their health is in a far poorer condition than ours."

Pike, who had been listening in from the space station back at Earth, interjected. "Human? Are you sure?"

"Yes Admiral, there are slight genetic variations, possibly from genetic drift, but they are human." Spock reported.

Kirk then spoke up, "Magnify the hulls of the larger ships."

On the screen the distance between the two groups was shortened and on the sides of the massive ships were names in white letters.

One said _Galactica_, the other ships said _Pegasus_.

Suddenly Chekov spoke up. "Captain, I believe the ships have detected us!"

"What makes you say that? Are their fighters heading toward us?" Kirk asked.

"No sir, the fighters are retreating towards the warships and an energy build-up is taking place."

"Hail them." Pike said over the line.

"Unidentified vessels, this is Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship. You have entered our space and you will be fired upon unless you power down."

At this the fighters slowed and came to a standstill in space.

On board the CIC of the _Galactica_, eyes snapped to Admiral Adama as he thought what to do.

"It has to be a Cylon trick…." Started X.O. Saul Tigh

Adama silenced him and picked up his handset.

"This is Admiral William Adama, commanding the Battlestars _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_, representing the Colonial Remnant. May I ask what this, 'Federation' is?"

Their was a moment of silence on the Enterprise's bridge until Kirk spoke

"This getting interesting" said Kirk, and then replied.

"The United Federation of Planets is a multi-planetary alliance of different species." Kirk replied. "We are on a mission to explore and discover new species, potentially so they may join or open up relations."

"Are you from Earth, Captain?"

This question caught everyone slightly off-guard. Kirk looked at the image of Pike on the screen and he nodded.

"Yes, Admiral. Most of the crew onboard are from Earth."

The background of the other end of the line exploded with cries joy and relief, along with the rest of the entire fleet which had been listening in.

Silencing everyone in the CIC, Adama again spoke into the handset. "Captain Kirk, I request that we immediately go to Earth and discuss things there. We've been fleeing from an enemy that wishes nothing less than our complete and utter destruction. We don't want to bring them upon you, but we have nowhere else to go."

"I'll have to consult with my superiors, Adama. Just sit tight for a moment."

While they waited for an answer, Tigh ordered the ships to be scanned "Lt. Gaeta, what do your scans show about them?"

"They are on the edge of our DRADIS sir, but what I can pick up is just almost plain crazy. I detect no weapons like ours but the energy readings are much higher than they should be for ships that size."

Onboard the Enterprise, Kirk and Spock were discussing with Admiral Pike if they should bring these people to Earth.

"They have never heard of the Federation yet they've heard of Earth. We should bring them to Earth to discuss this face-to-face and in relative safety." Kirk argued.

"That would be illogical; they could have weapons we are unable to detect." Spock countered.

"They have _kinetic energy weapons_! What could they do, Spock?" Kirk exclaimed.

Pike then cut in over his connection. "Enough! Obviously they are technologically behind compared to us, but they are humans who have been chased by an unknown force. Now, let's think a moment; they've arrived at Neptune _without_ the use of Warp drives. That should be worth a look, don't you think gentlemen?"

Kirk and Spock, looking at each other then at the image of Pike, agreed.

"Uhura. Open a channel to the _Galactica_. Tell Adama that his request has been granted and send him Earth's coordinates."

Uhura replied "Yes Captain."

Onboard the _Galactica_, Lt. Gaeta received the coordinates and announced to the officers in the CIC that Earth was in this very system and was only one jump away.

"Dee, plug in the coordinates and then relay them to the rest of the fleet; we're going to Earth."

"Aye sir." Picking up a headset, Dee relayed the coordinates. "Attention all ships; we have been sent Earth's location; we're are jumping to it now."

In the Enterprise's bridge, Uhura had been monitoring their communications and put the statement on the speakers. Now Kirk, Spock, and Pike were puzzled by what they meant by "jump".

"The fighters are returning to the 'Battlestars', and I'm picking up strange energy readings building up in all the Colonial ships." Chekov reported from his station.

"Can you analyze it Spock?" asked Kirk.

"No Captain, these are unlike anything I've encountered. But I can detect spatial distortions staring to cover the Colonial ships."

"Captain the ships are disappearing!" announced Chekov.

"On screen."

Everyone on the bridge watched as the ships in this Fleet had a flicker of light run over their lengths, then disappear in a bright flash. Soon all the ships except the Battlestars were gone, and they disappeared in a much larger flash a few minutes later.

"Sensors report that the _Galactica_ and the _Pegasus_ are now in orbit of Earth." Reported Spock. "Fascinating"

"Well let's join them."

The Enterprise and the Yorktown positioned themselves to follow the Colonials, their engine nacelles glowing, and they flickered and once again entered Warp Space.


	3. Chapter 3

Well if you haven't read the reviews, the winner is ST2009/BSG2003. I apologize for what comes next; I will not update the story until im am completely done. Sorry, but you'll just have to wait a little longer


End file.
